Interludes
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Just a trio of interludes before the next larger arc. First, Jayne visits one of his 'houses'. Then it's someone's birthday. And finally Mal gets drunk.
1. Jayne's Night

"Where're you off to this time of night?" Mal asked, stepping into the cargo bay from the infirmary, just finishing his last rounds.

Jayne settled the collar of his favourite thin-striped shirt. "We ain't leavin' until tomorrow, are we?"

"No. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, 'less you need me, there's a house I've been to before. Not far from here."

Mal was about to ask what kind of house when the mental light went on in his brain. "Right. Well, don't do anything likely to get yourself pinched."

"Not intending to, Mal."

The Captain of Serenity went up the stairs towards his bunk. "And make sure you're back in time to load cargo," he called over his shoulder. "I don't pay you to get that kind of itch scratched."

Jayne grinned and stepped down the ramp. "_Tzao gao_," he said, shuddering to a halt. "What're you doing here, moonbrain?"

River stood in the light from the bay. "You don't need to go," she said wistfully.

"You get to your bed," he said. "Shouldn't be out here. Ain't safe."

"Who for?"

He shook his head. "You go inside. I got places to be."

"Miss Buford's."

"How'd you – you stay outta my mind!" He glared at her.

"They can't give you what you need," the young psychic put her head onto one side. "Only physical."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's all I want," Jayne said, stepping past her. "Easier that way."

"You know that's not true." Her voice followed him into the darkness.

Crazy girl, he thought as he strode towards the lights of town. Always being in the way, getting on his nerves like she did. Everywhere he turned, there she was, her big eyes gazing at him, that dark hair hanging over her face. After he'd given her that clip, too, couple of Christmases back. Never wore it, just let that curtain hide what she was thinking. Damn girl. Getting into his brain like that, rummaging around like she was going through his drawers. Not that it would be that much fun for her if she did, considering what he kept in 'em. He grinned briefly. 'Less she was into girlie magazines.

The music reached out to him, and the smell of cheap whisky assailed his nostrils as he pushed the door open into Miss Buford's. He inhaled deeply, and felt a sense of tranquillity go through him as he looked around, seeing the girls draped over men of all ages, or sitting at the bar, chatting idly.

"That Jayne Cobb?" came a dark voice, all welcome and lascivious charm. Miss Buford moved forward, her small face broken into a smile.

"That it is," he agreed. "Been a while."

"Too long." Miss Buford took his hand and shook, her grip surprisingly strong for a woman her size, dwarfed by the big mercenary. "You staying for long?"

"Just tonight. Got work to do, but I needed a little female-type company." He glanced around the men and women in the room. "Brenda still around?"

Miss Buford shook her head. "She upped and got herself married, half a year back. Some farmer who kept coming in, very persistent. I think she just said yes to shut him up. Got herself a kid already."

"Very persistent," Jayne agreed. "So who else've you got?"

"Coupla new girls, if you're looking for something different."

"What kinda different?" He looked down at her, his blue eyes glinting.

"Well, there's Lysette and Vi, both of 'em fairly new to the business." She led the way to the bar, signalling the man behind to open a bottle. "And then there's Hannah. She's a little more different than the others."

"Don't want someone who don't know what they're doing."

"They're good girls," Miss Buford insisted. "Course if you're looking for something brand new –"

"Like I said, I need someone who knows what they're doing. Don't have the time to take to teach a girl what I like."

She put her hand on his arm. "I was only gonna say I ain't got any at the moment. Not 'til the transports come next month."

"I won't be here then," Jayne said, tossing back a glass of whisky. "Well, guess it won't hurt to take a look."

The diminutive woman smiled and clapped her hands. Thee young women peeled away from a group sat at the back, and came to stand in front of them.

"Girls, this here's Jayne Cobb. He's a good man, even if he don't know it, and he treats women with respect. Most of the time. Just don't expect him to kiss ya, 'cos he don't do that." Miss Buford looked at Jayne. "This here's Vi," she said, pointing to a well-endowed blonde, her long hair brushing her waist. "Very energetic, is Vi."

Jayne smiled at her, putting his charm onto full. "Vi."

"Jayne," she said, grinning at him. "Good name," she added. "For your father?"

"Vi," Miss Buford warned.

"That's okay," Jayne said. "It's just a name."

"And one day I'll get you drunk enough so I can find out how you got it." Miss Buford smiled and turned to the second girl. "In the meantime this is Lysette."

Lysette had soft brown hair in curls, and her lips were full and red. She didn't speak, just curtsied slightly.

"Pretty," Jayne said, "but not my type." She looked like she'd be too timid for a man like him, like maybe he'd break her in two. Not that he liked rough sex particularly, but he wanted a woman who'd give as good as she got. And he could give it real good …

Miss Buford flicked her head, and Lysette melted back into the gloom. "Well, then, that just leaves Hannah."

Jayne turned to the last girl, but the smile froze on his lips. She was slight, dark hair falling beside a pale face, her eyes wide and piercing. She was looking at him as if she could read his thoughts off the back of his mind …

He shook his head, not just in rejection but trying to clear a different image from his brain. "No," he said, reaching for Vi's hand. "This one'll do fine."

Miss Buford nodded. "A good match," she approved, handing over the bottle of whisky and a key. "Top of the stairs, second on the left."

Jayne grinned, his discomfiture forgotten, and pulled the girl to him. He looked down into her grey eyes. "That right?" he asked. "You energetic?"

She pressed her hand against his buttocks. "Just wait and see."

"Come on then." He laughed and led her upstairs.

In the room Vi poured two generous glasses of alcohol, handing one to Jayne and sipping the other. "Miss Buford says you don't kiss?"

"Not on the mouth, no." Jayne threw his drink down his throat, feeling it burn raw, a welcome heat building in his belly, matching that just a bit further down.

"How come?"

"You always ask so many questions?"

"If'n you don't ask, how do you ever find things out?" She pushed him back into the large armchair, straddling his lap. "If you want someone who don't need to ask, you should'a tried Hannah."

Jayne stopped his exploration of her legs. "Nope."

"Not your type either?"

"She's too young," he said, knowing it was just an excuse.

"You saying I ain't?" Vi put her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

He mentally shook himself, and put on his smoothest grin. "Now would I say that to a lady?"

Vi laughed, her bountiful assets jiggling delightfully in front of his face. "Were you born talking all sweet?" she asked.

"Reckon I was," he agreed, his hands continuing their travel up under her skirts. "My momma always said I came out with the gift."

"But you didn't tell me why you don't kiss on the mouth."

"Does it matter?" he asked, tweaking the corner of her panties and sliding his large finger underneath.

She took a sharp breath. "I guess it don't."

"Don't mean I don't kiss elsewhere."

Vi laughed and pressed herself down against him. "Sounds like we're going to have a fun night." She started to unbutton his shirt.

Within a very short while they were naked, on the bed, drinking more of the whisky.

"If you're trying to get me drunk, it won't work," Jayne said, his lips pressing down her throat.

"Ain't looking for that," Vi said, stretching her head back to give him better access. She groaned slightly as his head moved down. "Miss Buford wants us to give good value, not roll customers."

"That's why I come back when I'm downside," Jayne said, running his tongue around her nipple.

"Then let's not talk …" She lifted her hips toward him.

He grinned and put his hand on her belly. "Ain't never had much truck with words myself." He pressed down between her thighs. "Ain't hardly ever have to use 'em."

And stopped.

"Jayne?" Vi asked, looking into his face. "If you're having problems, I can help." She put her hand down his chest, running through the mat of hair towards his groin, but was surprised to find him as aroused as he had been when she'd slid his pants from his hips.

"I …" He shook his head. No way he was going to say he'd had a flash of someone else, someone with dark hair falling across wide eyes. "No, no problem." He blinked hard, then looked at the long blonde hair across large, firm breasts. "No problem at all."

-x-

It was still dark when Jayne walked up to the Firefly, pulling the door open and stepping through into the bay.

"You didn't stay," River said, perched on top of the EVA locker.

"Thought I told you to get to bed," Jayne said, not surprised, not any more.

"I wasn't sleepy." She slid down onto the floor. "And neither were you. You usually stay. Wrapped up in someone warm."

Jayne lifted the door back into place and went to go past her. "What I do is my own affair, girl."

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What?" He glared at her.

She didn't answer, just gazed into his eyes, her own filled with regret, then she turned on her heel and ran away.

He watched her go.

"It weren't you," he said softly. "It was Hannah. Not you at all, moonbrain." Now all he had to do was persuade himself to believe it.


	2. Special Day

"Here," Jayne said, standing in the doorway to the engine room, holding out a small package. "My mom sent this for the squirt. Figured she could have it now as it's her birthday."

Kaylee took it, intensely curious. She opened the bag and looked inside. "Oh, that is so sweet!" she exclaimed, pulling a little hat out, just like the one Jayne had.

"I mentioned to her in my last letter about you havin' a kid, and she thought it'd be just the thing to keep the cold out." Jayne was almost embarrassed. "A'course, if you don't want it …"

Kaylee held it up to the light. "I think it's lovely," she said, a big smile on her face. "And I know Bethany's going to love it." She played with the pompom on top.

"Ma sent one for Freya, too," Jayne added unexpectedly. "Hers is green and white, like she asked for a while back." He grinned. "Don't think Mal's gonna be too pleased when he sees it."

"Why?" Kaylee asked, still entranced by his gift.

"Well, 'cause I kinda like the idea of us all dressing up in 'em and taking a capture, just for posterity," Jayne said mischievously. "Maybe put it on the Cortex, you know, one of those adverts telling everyone who we are."

Kaylee laughed. "Oh, we have to. The capture, at least. Have you given Freya hers yet?"

Jayne shook his head. "Was gonna wait until after the birthday," he admitted. "Didn't want it to seem like I was trying to make it less special for the pumpkin."

The young mechanic put her hand on his arm and smiled. She knew he was better than he made out, that he had more depths than most others gave him credit for, depths he hid because it wasn't _'manly'_. "Thank you, Jayne," she said sincerely.

He nodded and stood up straighter. "So, when're we gonna eat?" he asked, back to business. "I'm hungrier'n hell and could eat a horse."

"I think we did," Kaylee said, grimacing. "Back on Verbena last."

"Tasty, though," Jayne added. "Bit tough, 'til you got past its hoofs." He grinned at her.

She thumped him lightly on the arm, then paused. "Jayne, do you … you got a minute?"

His brows drew together. "What's up, the doc not treating you right?" he asked, concerned at the sudden serious look on her face. "'Cause if he is I can just as quick –"

"No, no, he's … it's shiny," she said quickly. "I just wanted to ask you … about River."

He exhaled noisily. "What is it about that moonbrain that everyone thinks I'm all fired up about her?" he asked, thrusting his hands into his pockets to keep from making fists.

"Well, you spend so much time together …"

"That ain't my doing," the big man insisted. "She's always there, don't matter which way I turn."

"And how does that make you feel?"

He looked down at her. "You trying to do an Inara on me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I just wanna know your intentions." Kaylee stood up to him, barely reaching his shoulders. "She's my sister-in-law, and … and that makes her as much my responsibility as Simon. I wanna know what you're planning."

"I ain't planning nothing, little Kaylee," he said, backing down, feeling like it was his Momma interrogating him for something he hadn't done. "I'll tell you like I told the doc – we're friends, is all. And that's all there's ever gonna be."

"And if she wants more?"

"Moonbrain?" Jayne made himself laugh. "She ain't interested in me, 'cept in how she can make my life a misery."

"Just so long as that's all."

He looked at her, his blue eyes suddenly piercing. "Why, don't you think I'm good enough for her?"

"Jayne –"

"No, you're right. I ain't. So it's just as well I ain't going after her then."

"Jayne, if you loved her, if you really wanted to be with her, I'd be there right behind you." Kaylee spoke in a rush, afraid he was going to take offence.

"Really?"

"But if you're playin' with her –"

"She's playin' with me!" he insisted loudly. He pulled his paws from his pockets and threw them into the air. "She's a kid! Just a moonbrain kid who likes to make me all kinds of uncomfortable … and that's it!"

"Okay, okay," Kaylee said, trying to calm him down. "If'n that's the case, fine. It's shiny."

"Right." Jayne took a breath. "Shiny." He nodded towards the galley. "Now, we gonna eat or not?"

-x-

"That was a fine meal," Mal said, sitting back and smiling around the table.

"That it was," Hank agreed. "I'd have to say there was some actual food in it."

Kaylee smiled. "Well, it's her first birthday, so I figured I'd do somethin' special. And Zoe helped."

The first mate held up her hands. "I just did some of the preparation. The rest of it was entirely yours."

Kaylee preened a little, then clapped her hands. "I think Bethany's waited long enough. Present time."

"Please," Simon said, struggling to hold a squirming child on his lap. "Before I'm marked for life."

"Then I think perhaps we ought to be first," Freya said, nodding at Mal who got up and disappeared outside for a moment.

"We get to not have Mal around as a birthday present?" Hank asked.

"Dear," Zoe said quietly.

"Mmn?"

"Shut up."

He sighed happily.

Mal came back in, carrying a tall chair. Only it was child-sized, on long legs, with a tray that swung out. "Happy birthday, Bethany," he said, putting it down next to the doctor.

"Oh," Kaylee breathed, touching it gently. "It's perfect."

Simon slid his daughter into it, pulling the tray down in front of her. Bethany, surprised at this new situation, sat still, her little hands stroking the wood, imitating her mother, then giggled. "Mine!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you," Simon said with heartfelt gratitude. "And my bruises thank you too."

Freya grinned. "She's big enough for her own high chair now, and when she's outgrown it, well, maybe it can be passed on." She stroked her belly.

Inara laughed. "I think everything else just might be an anticlimax after that," she commented, but handed over a small red velvet box.

Kaylee opened it. "Ooh, that is so pretty!" It was a necklace, a blue stone hanging from a chain, and she held it up so everyone could see.

"You can keep it until she's a little older."

"Thank you," Simon said.

"And we're boring," Hank added as Zoe held out a squishy package. "I mean, what do you buy a one year old?"

Kaylee laid the parcel on the tray in front of her daughter, and Bethany attacked it, tearing the paper to pieces and dropping it on the floor.

"Hope you're gonna teach her to be a bit tidier," Mal said. "Can't have someone on my crew messing up my boat."

"She's not _on_ your crew, captain," Simon pointed out.

"What, you mean your wife ain't gonna teach her to crawl inside Serenity's moving parts?"

Freya thumped him on the arm and he grinned.

"Mine!" Bethany shouted again, hugging the soft toy that had been revealed to her.

"Um, what is that?" Simon asked, peering at the multi-coloured thing.

"It's a rabbit," Zoe said.

"Only I don't think I've ever seen a rabbit like that. Ever. It looks more like a dinosaur."

Hank turned to glare at Zoe. "See, I told you we shoulda gone with the other one!"

"I don't think Bethany cares what it is," Inara said soothingly.

"I've already given Bethany her present," River said, reaching out to touch her niece on the cheek.

"Auntie River," the little girl said, and held out the toy for her to see. "Rabbit."

"Little boots," Kaylee explained. "So she doesn't get her feet cold."

"I made them." The girl smiled softly. "She said she'd like some like mine."

As everyone exchanged glances, Jayne stood up. "Guess it's just me, then."

"You didn't have to," Kaylee said, smiling at the big man.

"Yeah, I did." He went around the counter and picked up a wooden box which he brought back and placed on the tray. He lifted, and the whole top came up, leaving the base behind.

"Oh, my," Kaylee breathed.

Jayne had carved a whole set of animals, and built an Ark to put them on. "That there's Noah," he said to the little girl as she gazed wide-eyed at the toy. "And his wife, and his sons and their wives. And all the animals of the world, two by two."

"I think you've missed your calling," Hank said, but only mildly.

Jayne glared at him. "Just 'cause you think I ain't got no Bible learning, don't mean you're right."

"They're not all there," River put in, her head on one side. "But this is an equitable selection."

He sighed and ignored her.

"I think it's shiny," Kaylee said.

"'hiny," Bethany agreed, reaching out to grab one of the lions. "Birfday. Mine."

"The paint isn't poisonous, is it?" Simon asked as Bethany explored the feel of it with her tongue.

Jayne gave him a withering look. "D'ya think I'd be that stupid?"

"I agree with Kaylee," Inara said. "It's wonderful."

"Thank you," Kaylee said, removing the animal from her daughter's mouth but holding it close enough so she could touch it. "Somethin' she can pass on to her children."

Jayne almost blushed. "Just something to pass the time when we ain't on a job. Figured maybe, if she liked it, I could add some more once in a while."

"She'd love that." Kaylee kicked her husband under the table.

"Um, yes, I'm sure she would," he said quickly, wondering whether it would be bad form to lean down and rub the bruise.

Mal sat back in his chair and smiled. "You gonna make something for my son?" he asked the mercenary, as always surprised by Jayne's occasional flashes of sentiment.

"Maybe," Jayne admitted. "Got something in mind."

"I can make the –" River began then stopped as he glared at her. Suddenly she flashed him a dazzling smile that quite discomforted him, and he realised that she'd caught her hair back in the clip he'd given her.


	3. The Other Woman

Mal lifted the bottle and poured a large slug, somewhat unsteadily, into his mug, then topped up the one opposite him.

"… 'n' that's when he decided I was old enough." He laughed. "Damn thing was five times my height, and he expected me to ride it." His laughter grew. "Biggest damn horse you ever saw, and me a squirt no higher than my knee. I thought I was done for, and no mistake. But Gil, he lifted me up onto that monstrosity, settled my feet into the stirrups, and led me around the corral." He hiccupped slightly. ""I was only five, I didn't know Horace was the gentlest horse you're ever likely to see."

Mal took a mouthful of liquor, wiping his chin where he'd spilled a drop, still grinning.

"Course, once I figured out they weren't gonna kick me to death or stomp me into the dirt you couldn't keep me away from 'em. Got me a sweet little ride for my eighth birthday, and from then on I was out with the men whenever I could, if I wasn't at my lessons or doing chores." He smiled lopsidedly. "A great one for lessons was my momma. Said it was the best way for a man to improve himself, that and cleaning out the kitchen stove. She sure made me tired before I went to bed every night."

His smile took on a wistful touch. "Used to sleep in the roof, had a window and everything. I'd lay there awake and look at the stars, wondering who was out there, what kinda adventures they were having. Used to dream sometimes of floatin' amongst 'em."

He leaned forward, staring into his mug. "Never thought I'd be out there. Always knew how my life was gonna turn out. My Ma'd stake me to a place, probably adjoining hers, and I'd build a house, white picket fence, the whole deal, and get me a herd. Get me a wife too, and half a dozen fat children. All boys. 'Cept for maybe one girl, just for me to spoil."

He choked for a moment and drank quickly, swallowing back thoughts of other children.

"But the war came and I decided I had to do the right thing. My momma waved me off, standing watching me until I was out of sight, and probably then some. I could still feel her eyes on me as I boarded the transport, finally leaving Shadow to see the stars at close hand."

He looked at the woman opposite. "Wish I coulda told my Ma how I felt. That I loved her, and that I'd miss her. When I heard about what the Alliance had done, the way they'd scorched the place, all I could think was that I hadn't got a chance to tell her."

Emptying the mug down his throat, he let the heat build in his belly before refilling it. He gestured to the other cup but she shook her head.

"All the more for me," he grinned, his emotions on an alcoholic switch-back. "Hell, but those stars were pretty. I guess you forget when they're what you see most times you look out a window, but I just kinda fell in love with 'em. Course, hardly ever saw 'em for the next six years, 'cept when we were travelling between battlefields."

His words were slurring a little now as the drink finally began to befuddle his brain, and he shook his head to try and clear it.

"Then I saw this boat. Just sitting there, like nobody loved her, out on the edge of the yard. The owner didn't even show her to me, but I knew when she told me she was the one I wanted. Just like … only this time I listened." He sat back. "Bought her with the compensation the great Alliance paid for the loss of the ranch on Shadow." He waved the mug, spilling booze on his hand. "I'd never've taken it, you know, if Freya hadn't told me to screw them for every penny I could. Didn't get anywhere near what my home was worth, a'course, but it was enough. Enough to buy me a piece of my sky. Been there ever since. Still flying."

He stopped talking, his eyes unfocused as he remembered, and Zoe looked up to see Freya standing in the doorway.

She got up and crossed the galley floor quietly. "He's okay," she said, looking back at her captain then at Freya. "He get's like this, once in a while. 'Bout once a year, less since you've been in his bed, and not at all since you got married. But I guess it's time." She sighed. "Some of the stuff I've heard before, but there's always something new. Things he's never told anyone."

"Not even me," Freya said, nodding, remembering a conversation she and Mal had had not that long ago.

"He needs to get it out of his system."

Freya nodded. "I understand." She smiled a little. "Just make sure he gets to bed at some point, _dong mah_?"

Zoe sighed. "He usually ends up under the table, sleeping it off like a little boy, but I'll try."

"No. In which case, just … put a pillow under his head."

"I can do that." Zoe looked at the captain's wife. "He's okay, you know."

"I know." Freya stroked the large mound at her waist. "Take care of him." She glanced across once more at her husband, then slowly made her way back down to their bunk, leaving Mal to the ministrations of his other woman.


End file.
